Of Lilac Dreams and Cobalt Realities
by shad0wcast
Summary: my first tsubasa x misaki...hope ya like it! enjoy!
1. His Lilac Dreams

Chapter 1: His Lilac Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I dun own these characters… ToT

**Chapter 1: His Lilac Dreams**

The drops of the cold rain fell heavily on the roof one gloomy Monday afternoon. The classes became obviously more boring. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared outside, watching the grayish sky. The festival was shortly stopped due to the harsh weather. The regular classes were returned and will stop when the weather becomes bearable.

A soft tap from behind altered his attention. When he looked back, he saw her leaning over. He backed off to her so that he could hear what she has to say.

"I heard that Mikan-chan was sick since yesterday." She whispered, with a tone of concern evident as she spoke. He gave a slight nod and smiled, so as not to grab the teacher's attention, who was writing something on the board. "Some of the S.A. members want to go visit her at lunch. Wanna come?"

He paused for a minute.

"She would appreciate your coming."

He looked down and played with his mechanical pen. After a while of watching if the teacher has already passed his eye on to them, he gave a smile to her. "Okay. I'll be coming too. Will you?" he asked bluntly. She gave a smile to him. "Sure. I haven't seen the class's baby since last week. You know how busy I was with all the things Noda-chi has been giving me." She replied.

"Okay then. I'll wait for you at the front door." He said as twirled his pen. She gave a firm nod before sitting back and doodled on her notebook. He gave a smile to her, though she didn't notice it, before going back to his previous 'task'.

The bell had rung and students began to desolate the room. He walked out with a few friends and left her having some girl talk with hers.

"Andou, I heard the no star girl from your class is sick. Are you gonna visit her? You're close to her, aren't you?" one of his companions said as they walked along the student-filled corridor leading out of the building. "Yeah. In fact, most of the members will." He replied.

"Harada would come too?" another asked. "Yeah. She's the one who insisted me to come."

"And you didn't oppose? I can sense something from that, Andou." Another mocked.

"Nah, you know guys, if I were you, I'd stop thinking those things about me and Misaki. We're just friends. Nothing more of that." He replied.

"Oh really?" they chorused before proceeding to a series of controlled laughter. As they reach the main entrance door, they bid their goodbyes and left him there.

"Oi, Andou! Tell us if something is, okay?" one shouted from a distance. "There'll be none so don't hope for it!" he replies. He gave a big wave above his head as he watched them disappear in his vision. Students were rushing out in huge masses.

"Now where did that woman go?" he asked himself as he looked at every direction hoping to get a glimpse of her.

"Nee, Tsubasa!" a familiar voice called out from his left. He smiled as he turned around and see her running. She held on her knees as she tried to gather some air. "Gomen ne! Noda-chi gave me another bunch of stuffs to do." She said between breaths. He gave a soft chuckle as he assisted her in standing and regaining composure. "Noda-chi sure loves to give you some errands. So, shall we?" he asked her as he opens an umbrella, which she answered with a smile and nod.

After meeting some of their companions they went to her room in their dormitory, which was not too far. "Konnichi wa. What are the Middle School students doing here?" Takahashi greeted them as they entered the dorm. "Oh, we were just wondering if we could visit Mikan-chan. We heard she's sick." One of them replied.

"Very well then, a visit shall be permitted but you are only allowed to stay in for ten minutes." The robot said as she leads the group to their subject's room.

"I'll return after ten minutes." Takahashi said as she leaves them in front of her room. "Arigato!" hey chorused.

One member of the group knocked softly before cautiously opening the door and letting the rest enter. Her room was pretty neat with only a few furniture consisting of a cabinet, a mirror with vanity table and a side table by her bed. A light tangerine colored curtain covered her windows. On the table was a photo of an old man with a young girl in pink dress widely smiling.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" a soft voice rang, drawing their attention to the small girl lying on the bed. Everyone went near her. "And the rest of the class are also here." She softly added with a smile.

"We came to check on you, Mikan-chan. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy but I'm glad you came, Misaki-senpai." She replied as the young woman patted her hazel brown hair. "Nee, Mikan-chan, you should get well soon, okay? We still have a lot of activities to do together!" one said from the crowd.

"Yeah!" the group chorused then buzzing their own reasons for her to get well earlier. "H-Hai." She replied with her usual wide smiled faced. "By the way, Mikan-chan, we brought you some fruits and treats!" a group of ladies said as they placed them on the side table. Mikan followed them with her eyes. "Arigato!" she said.

"Nee, minna. I want to thank you all for coming over even though you have tight schedules. This room…before, it seemed really gloomy but when you came, I felt like I'm alright again. I felt like being well again. Thank you very much…from the bottom of my heart." Mikan said. Tsubasa smiled at her and tapped her head softly. "When one's sick, he or she doesn't want to be left alone… that's why we came. We know you're feeling a pretty lonely so we came, despite our tasks so you better get well really soon, okay?"

"Sure!" the girl answered. Soon after, Takahashi knocked on the door and called for the group to leave.

"Till next time, Mikan-chan!" the group chorused as they left. While walking, Tsubasa noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Misaki?" he softly asked her. "What's with staring at me like that?" he added. The pink-haired gal shook her head. "Nothing. I was just a bit surprised at how your words were a while ago. I never hear you talk like that so often." She replied. He gave a shrug and winked. "And that's Tsubame, my other personality." He joked.

"Baka…" she whispered with a smile and walked with him, while she slid an arm to his. "I'm quite hungry. Could we go get some food?" she asked. "Okay."

The afternoon came fine, as the rain had stopped pouring a few hours after lunch. The smell of the wet grass filled the air. "My…good thing the rain stopped!" Misaki commented as she grabbed a handful breath of the damp air. "The scent of the air after a rain sure is nice." She added. "Yeah. Oh, by the way, I have to go see Mr. Bear." He said as he walks to the other direction.

"Tsubasa…"

He looked back at her.

"Yes?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Itterasai. See ya." She said as she went on and ran. Left with confusion, he looked up the sky and watched the birds gallantly flying up the orange dyed sky.

"That Misaki…"

"She's acting unusual these days…"

"Gives me the creeps…"

"But I sorta like her attitude these days. She…she had never shown me this kindness I feel. Her smile had become beaming more brightly and the way she calls me…it sounds more…"

His thoughts were suddenly popped out by a call from his back. "Oi, Tsubasa…" a soft voice said. He turned around and saw his friend Kaname, who just came out from the hospital. He beamed him a bright smile as the raised their hands for a high five. "What a surprise!" Tsubasa said as he accompanied Kaname on his way. "Yeah. I wanted to return for the festival. Is it still open?" he asked. Tsubasa nodded and tapped his back. "Sure it is. And you know what? Our class is included this year! Isn't that great?"

"Whoa…" was all Kaname could say. "It was all because of Mikan-chan." Tsubasa added. "Oh, speaking of her, where is she? I want to surprise her too."

"Uhm…she's sick now but she'll be fine!"

"I see. Maybe I'll just visit her tomorrow. Right now, I want to see how Mr. Bear is doing."

Tsubasa smiled at him. "Actually, I was about to do that when you showed up." He said and both laughed their way.

The next day, Tsubasa accompanied Kaname in visiting Mikan. The young girl was so surprised and felt very happy about it. After a few minutes, they went out and returned to their respective classes. On their way, they came across Misaki.

"Oh! Kaname-kun! How surprising!" she blurted out. "Hey, how did you managed to get out from the hospital?" she asked further. "Well, I had been feeling a lot better since my last return so I asked the doctors if I could go back here. Besides, I heard that the school festival is on going. I want to take part with it."

"Then you should start now, Kaname-kun." A voice called from behind. When they looked back, they saw some of Kaname's classmates with a banner saying, 'Welcome back, Kaname'. The returnee was so overwhelmed at the warm welcome he had received. After bidding goodbye to Tsubasa and Misaki, he left with his class leaving the two behind.

"He sure made a big surprise, nee, Tsubasa?"

"Yeah…" he softly replied.

"Hey, when do you think Mikan-chan will be able to return too? Soon?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, there's still three more days before these things end! Let's do our best to…"

"Misaki…" Tsubasa suddenly called out, stopping her. "W-What is it?" she asked.

"Could…could you…"

"Could you come with me on…"

"…the Last Dance?"

Misaki was gaped. "B-But…it should be girls who are supposed to ask that, Tsubasa."

"I know but…"

A soft breeze blew, making some leaves on the trees fall down. "…I wanted to ask this time."

"Why?" she shortly asked.

Tsubasa bowed and paused for a moment. "Tsubasa?" she called out. Tsubasa shook his head and looked back, with a faking smile. "Hehe…I was just joking! So, I have to go back to our activity! I heard people are rampaging to get in! Ja!" he said then ran away without even letting Misaki answer back.

"W-Wait! Tsuba…" Misaki called out to the figure running away, not even bothering to look back at her. "What's happening to you? Why do you act coldly to me?" she whispered.

Teme…Teme… What the hell were you thinking? Asking out a girl like that then acting like it's only a joke? Teme… You're so stupid. Yeah, really stupid and coward to tell her the truth…how shameful…Teme!

THUD!!

"Ow! That hurts!" He said as he softly scrubs his forehead. "Uhn…what the heck were you doing, dork?!" another voice said before him. He opened an eye and saw a familiar boy doing the same. "N-Natsume?" he asked as he stands up and gives a hand to the lad, which he respectfully rejects and stands on his own. "You should look up when you're running. Baka." He said off then walked pass him while holding up to his forehead. "Hey, where are you going?" Tsubasa asked. Natsume stopped and looked back. "Why will I tell you?"

"Are you going to her?" Tsubasa asked again.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She'll be happy if you'll visit."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Natsume…don't be stupid and coward like me, okay? If you feel something, don't even let a chance pass by. You'll regret it, you'll see."

Natsume paused for a moment then turned his back.

"I hope you get what I mean, Natsume!"

"In the first place, I'm not stupid nor a coward like you. Second, I don't plan to take that path. It's just a hindrance." He said then walked on. A wind passed by and Tsubasa smiled at nothing. "Yeah. He's right. He's not me…he's brave and wise, unlike me." He turned on his back and continued his way.

**A/N: **nyaah….what a start! Sorry if the chapter isn't a good beginning. Well, it's kinda hard to work in the wee hours! Anyways, please review!! I need it to post my future chapters and if you have suggestions, please do inform me! Arigato!


	2. Withering Fire

Chapter 2: Withering Fire Chapter 2: Withering Fire

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted as students enter the main gate to their class's activity. Tsubasa went near her and did the same. "Welcome and have a fun experience!" he called out.

"Tsubasa-senpai, where's Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked. "Oh her? She's inside."

"Why isn't she with you? You're always together."

"You know Mikan-chan, even though people are always or often seen together, there comes a time when they have to…you know, separate ways. It's impossible."

"W-What's impossible?" Misaki suddenly blurted out from behind. "Misaki-senpai!" Mikan greeted. Misaki shortly smiled at her before looking back at Tsubasa, who was staring emotionlessly at her. "I never knew you had a habit of eavesdropping, Misaki." He said. "I didn't mean to." She answered. "Uhm, is there anything wrong, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai?"

"None" Tsubasa said.

"I guess so." Misaki said. Mikan looked at the two of them confusingly. Tsubasa patted her head then smiled. "Of course there's nothing wrong, Mikan-chan. Nee, would you mind if I just go out for a while? I have some errands to attend to."

Mikan agreed then Tsubasa went away. "Misaki-senpai, I think there's something wrong with Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan confessed. Misaki gave a sad smile at her. "Yeah and I don't know why or how." She sadly said. Mikan went near her and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be okay soon, Misaki-senpai. Tsubasa-senpai is easy to approach and talk to."

Misaki gave a sigh then looked up at the blue sky. "Yeah but he's also hard to approach and to talk to when something's going on with him…like now."

He sat down under an old tree and closed his eyes. Images from the previous encounter flashed back at his mind. "Teme…" he whispered. Silence.

"Hey, get out of this place." A voice called out. When he opened his eyes, he saw Natsume standing in front of him. "Ohayou." He greeted with a sly smile. "Get out." The boy repeated. "Hey, cool down." Tsubasa said as he raises his hands up to his chest. "I'm sorry I sat here but would you mind if I stay here even for a short time?" he added. Natsume paused and looked at him, with glaring eyes while Tsubasa merely smiles at him. "You're no good at hiding your true emotions. Your eyes deceive you." Natsume said. "Oh yeah? What does it show?" he asked, still smiling.

"Sadness." Natsume bluntly answered as the wind blew. Tsubasa's smile gradually faded until he bowed his head. "You got me." He whispered. "I wish I'm good at hiding my true emotions like you." He added. "Whatever." Natsume said back as Silence came once again.

"Hey, you're still on my place. Go find your own." Natsume said after the deafening silence.

"Can I stay behind?" Tsubasa asked. "As long as you won't be noisy." The lad replied. Tsubasa gloomily stood up and went behind the tree and sat. "Natsume, have you ever regretted something you haven't done?"

"I told you to keep quiet or else I'll burn you with this wood."

"Natsume, how do you deal with the sadness stirring in your heart?"

"Baka"

"Natsume, how did you…"

"One more word or else…"

"Natsume…"

Tsubasa stood up, with head bowed, and gave a confusing smile. "I'm sorry I was unbearable. Thanks for the time." He softly said as he walked away. The young boy looked at him. "Teme" he whispered before lying down under the shade and sleep.

"Oi! Natsume!" a familiar female voice called out. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Mikan standing in front of him, with Misaki. "Ichigo-kara" he whispered. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm resting?" he said as he returned in sleeping. "Well, we were just wondering if you saw Tsubasa-senpai. You know him, don't you?" she asked. "So? What if I know him?"

"You know his whereabouts? Really?" Mikan asked with delight. "No so get out from my sight." He coldly said. Mikan pouted and stuck out her tongue to him. "Baka!" she said before leaving with Misaki.

"G-Gomenasai Mikan-chan. You and Natsume got involved into this thing." Misaki meekly apologized.

"Huh? I really don't get your point, Misaki-senpai." Mikan confessed. Misaki gave her a smile and gently patted her head. "Nah. Forget about what I said. So, shall we go back to the fair?" she asked, which the lass happily agreed to.

After the fair and the fixing up of things, Misaki stole a moment with Tsubasa by a small stream. He was unusually quiet and kept his distance with her. She felt very uneasy.

"Tsubasa"

He did not even dare to look at her. Instead, he just stared at his rippled reflection by the water. The orange sky with streaks of red and pink was very beautiful. "Tsubasa, what's…what's wrong?" Misaki finally asked as she stared at the sky. Birds were flying freely across it. "Was it because I did not answer you instead when you asked about the dance?" she courageously asked. She felt her heart beating very heard. She's nervous of what he would say.

"What makes you think so?" he asked nonchalantly. "There are other girls out there. Besides, I was only joking." He added softly. Miskai felt her cheeks getting a bit warm. "Well, it's not that Tsubasa. What I'm really…worried about is the way you…seem to drift away from me." She confessed. The wind blew softly making some of the feeble leaves fall down with twirling motions to the dusty ground. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked again.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." He replied with his head bowed. "But why? Though you deny it, I can feel it. You're…avoiding me, Tsubasa." She said.

Tsubasa closed his fist and closed his eyes. "Tsuabsa…"

He turned away and began to walk. "Misaki, I just need to be alone for some time. I hope you understand." He said. "Wait!" Misaki shouted, stopping him. "Tsuabsa, how long should I wait?" she asked. He raised his eyes to the sky and heaved a sigh. "I don't know." He said.

"Tsubasa, could you come with me to the Last Dance?" she suddenly asked. "Could you?" she asked again. Tsubasa just stood there as if he heard no one. As if he heard nothing.

"Gomen. I'm afraid I will be busy during that time. I have some…errands to make up to."

"Tsubasa…? But…" her voice began to quiver.

"You could find any other guy there. I'll ask Kaname to…"

"NO!" she blurted out, surprising Tsubasa that he had to look back at her. "I don't want Kaname-kun or any other you name. All I ask is you, can't you see?" she asked as a small tear rushed down on her face. "It's you who I'm asking, Tsubasa…" she added. He looked down to avoid her eyes and the tears that kept on falling. He finally turned his back again. "I'm sorry." He said then went away, leaving Misaki in tears.


	3. Her Cobalt Realities

Chapter 3: Her Cobalt Realities Chapter 3: Her Cobalt Realities

_All I ask is you, can't you see?_

Her words reverberated through his head the next day. He was obviously in oblivion and he kept on doing mistakes while they were fixing and preparing for the night.

"Andou-kun?" Kaname's voice rang behind him. He turned back and gave a faint smile.

"Oh, Kaname. I see you've brought Mr. Bear all along." He said as he tapped the stuffed toy's head. "Uh, Andou-kun, I heard that you and Harada-san are…not in a good phase these past few days." He said. Tsubasa stood up straight and gave a confused look at him. "Eh? Where did you got that?" he asked.

"From Mikan-chan."

Tsubasa gave a silly laugh. "Oh come on, Kaname! What a silly thing to say! It doesn't mean that when I'm not with her so much then there's something wrong with us." Tsubasa replied. "But even though…I do really think so, Andou-kun. Even if Mikan-chan did not told me about that thing." He replied.

"What do you mean?'

"I saw it all yesterday." Kaname responded bluntly. Tsubasa's eyes widen. "What…what did you say?" Tsubasa asked. "There's no use denying it, Andou-kun. I saw it all. You were by the stream. I couldn't make out your conversation back then but, I saw an opaque sadness in Misaki's eyes." He said.

Tsubasa kept silent as he looked down. A soft breeze passed by them. "Kaname…" he whispered. "I just made up my mind." He added.

"Tsubasa, that's not the way you could have done it. There are _other_ ways. You've just set her in the same sphere of sadness you're in, can't you see?"

"She doesn't deserve my efforts—"

"She doesn't deserve your efforts because you don't even exert one." Kaname said hitting Tsubasa squarely. "Kaname…"

"Tsubasa, my friend, you could have asked for my help or anyone you know you could trust. Misaki was so down yesterday. You left her crying don't you know that? She was crying over you."

_Harada-san? Why are you crying? Is there anything wrong?_

_She shook her head while cupping her face. She kept on sobbing._

_Kaname-kun…Tsubasa…he has changed. He's drifting away from me but I don't know why!_

Tsubasa's eyes widen once again. "Misaki…" he muttered. "She was crying? But, I didn't heard…or saw…how could I not see or hear?"

"That's because you were focused on yourself. You were focused on your own sadness that you have forgotten about the other people around you. You were so self-centered on that time." Kaname responded. Silence came and wrapped itself over them. "Tsuabsa, it's not yet over." Kaname said. Tsubasa lifted his face. "It's…not yet over?" he asked. Kaname beamed a smile and gently caressed Mr. Bear's soft head. "There's still the Last Dance." He replied.

"But I already rejected her offer…what if she has found another guy?" he said then suddenly, he remembered the very words that had put him into oblivion.

_All I ask is you, can't you see?_

"All she asks is me…me…" he repeated. Kaname walked near and patted him at his shoulders and gave a warm smile. "Go. You still have time. She's in her room." He said. Tsuabsa smiled back at him and gave a firm nod. "Thanks." He whispered before running away.

"Save her, Tsubasa. You're the only one who could do it. Save her from her misery and sadness."

The door burst open and startled the pink-haired girl from inside. "Tsu…basa?" she asked in both surprise and confusion. "Misaki…" he answered between puffs. Misaki walked to him. "What…are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the fair grounds--"

Without even letting her finish her sentence, Tsuabsa pulled her and embraced her tight, surprising and making Misaki blush. "Tsubasa? What the…"

"Shh…please let me say something first." He whispered in a low tone that made her blush harder. Tsubasa closed the door behind and locked it from the inside before facing her again. "Misaki," he started. "I know that I have caused your tears and pain these past few days. Because of my recent mood, and me you have been greatly affected too, causing you to this deep oblivion you're in."

"Tsu—"

"I'm deeply sorry, Misaki Harada." He said as he held her hands. "Forgive me." He added. Misaki was agape. She was speechless. No words could escape her mouth. "Misaki, I hope I'm not yet late but…could I still be your partner tonight at the Last Dance?" he asked with a smile. "Could I?" he added.

Misaki, finally grabbing her strength, smiled and hugged him. "Of course you can, Tsubasa." She whispered. He smiled and gently caressed her hair. "Misaki…" he whispered and held her tight.

That night was one of the most memorable nights in the school. Everything ended up very well and the celebration of the Last Dance was a success. Couples of different classes were dancing around the big bonfire and dancing to the melodic and harmonious music of the small orchestra.

In the middle stood a lovely couple, each of their faces vividly painted with happiness and assurance of each other's trust and love. Even though words could not be spoken, their actions were enough for them to express their deepest and earnest feelings for each other.

**ÕwaRi**


End file.
